What ever happend in Taipei?!?
by Jillbert
Summary: This is my first fan fic ever so be gentle! I jsut want to Say thanks to Jeanie and Kathie because y'all have been bugging me to write a fan fic and finally I have. This is my take on what will happen in Taipei, but it is fiction! I don't own anyone even
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one Vaughn POV Taipei: I watched Sydney run to me flailing her arms at me begging me to  
  
begin to run but I just stood there in my own dumbfounded lull. Finally Syd  
  
got to me and pushed me out of my dream state and I finally turned around  
  
and began to run. I ran my fastest but that just wasn't enough to keep up  
  
with Sydney. I watched her round a corner and I ran as fast as I could go 'Damn  
  
Mr. Balls of Steel, why can't you run a simple sprint like you did in Basic  
  
Training, what kind of CIA agent are you' I told myself as I rounded the  
  
corner and saw a large metal door shutting before us. Syd ran faster than  
  
before, as if that were possible, and made it through just as it was getting  
  
closer to shutting. I realized that there was no way for me to get there even  
  
though I saw her small fragile fingers trying to pry the door open long  
  
enough for me to get through, but the door shut with a loud click and I knew  
  
that was it.  
  
When I finally got to the door and looked through the small glass  
  
window to see the saddest thing that my eyes have seen, Sydney just  
  
standing there with a look of terror on her face.  
  
I have never seen her look like that before and that was going to be  
  
the last way I ever saw her. I swam to the top to get some more oxygen and  
  
when I returned to try and ward her off she was banging the window with  
  
something. a fire extinguisher. I waved my hands and for her to leave that  
  
I would somehow find a way out, but my eyes betrayed me she saw every  
  
amount of terror that was mirrored in her eyes. My lungs were burning for  
  
more air and I swam up to the top where there was barely anymore space  
  
left with oxygen when I swam back down Sydney was unconscious and a  
  
guard was dragging her off down the hall.  
  
I decided that I would see her again or I would die trying so I swam  
  
up to the top to get some more air and figure a way out of this mess. When I  
  
swam up to the top the most inconceivable thing had happened the water  
  
level was dropping. As if they had pulled this plug at the bottom and all the  
  
water was going down a drain. I pictured myself going down in a water  
  
tornado down the drain and ending up in a river somewhere so I quickly found  
  
some kind of door handle to hold on to while the remaining water was sucked  
  
out from around me.  
  
Then the metal door that had just shut a few minutes ago began to  
  
open again and I took cover behind a corner trying to see who was waiting  
  
for me on the other side. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The door opened to reveal two security guards and Sark. 'I am only  
  
worth two guards' I thought to myself as I took out my gun and prepared  
  
myself for what was to come. The first guard cam and was searching down  
  
one of the corridors that just so happened to be mine while the other one  
  
went down a completely different way and Sark stood guard at the door  
  
incase I got past both the guards. Which was exactly what I was planning to  
  
do. I met up with the first guard and I knocked him unconscious with the  
  
butt of my gun. 'that's the second time I have got to do that in less than two  
  
weeks' I thought to myself as I heard the other guard coming from behind  
  
me. I got in a real fight with this guard while we kicked each other and  
  
punched at one another and then all of a sudden something struck my head  
  
and everything went black. I awoke to Sark standing above me and my hands tied behind my back  
  
with some of those crappy plastic ties. 'aren't those things supposed to be  
  
for like garbage bags' I thought to myself as I mentally cursed the man that  
  
invented the damned things. Then I became aware of my surroundings again. I was still in the hall  
  
and the guard that I had knocked out was being cared for by the one that I  
  
was in the middle of a fight with, when someone knocked me out. Sark stood  
  
above me and let out a slight chuckle. "You are a lot better than we expected  
  
Mr. Vaughn." 'How do you know my name?' I ask then mentally slap myself across the  
  
face. "We have been keeping tabs on you and Miss Bristow for quite some  
  
time now. it is a shame that you never got to go to that hockey game like  
  
you and her wanted." he let the sentence trail. Saying I was shocked is an understatement I mean I was bewildered.  
  
This earned another chuckle to escape from his mouth. "How do I know all this you are wondering. well we have had a mole in  
  
the CIA for quite some time and it was easy for him to put a device on you  
  
that would allow us to listen to what you were doing at your meetings with  
  
Miss Bristow. " 'Haladki' he was the only person that I knew and I uttered the name  
  
without even realizing it. Sark's expression changed, "You are smarter than we thought too!" he  
  
said and I was outraged.  
  
I had known all along that there was something wrong with Haladki and  
  
that was it my inner spy intuition had been right and no one listened to me!  
  
'Well what do you plan on doing with me? Or were you just going to sit  
  
here and laugh at me?' I said sarcastically waiting for his response.  
  
"That is a good question for you to ask Mr. Vaughn because I am about  
  
to show you right now." With that Sark pulled me up and escorted me out  
  
with a gun firmly planted in my side just incase I decided to try something.  
  
He led me down a long hallway and to this door.  
  
When it opened a tall man exited and said "I don't know if you want to  
  
go in there. they are just being re-united and I don't know if you want to  
  
break up the party."  
  
Sark just sighed and drug me down a short hallway and paused. I  
  
heard someone talking and another person screaming that I recognized as  
  
Sydney's voice. I get to see her again I rejoiced inside. Then I listened to  
  
what was going on.  
  
"you are some sick bitch you know that!!!" I heard syd say  
  
"in good time you will realized that I am your future and that your only  
  
choice is to follow me."  
  
"not only are you sick but you are delusional too!" syd retorted  
  
"well I guess you need something to make you want to join me."  
  
"like that will ever happen" syd said under her breath  
  
"Oh Sark I need you to bring in our other guest."  
  
Sark pulled me into the light and then I raised my head Sydney was  
  
looking at me with those gorgeous brown eyes that I feared I would never  
  
see again. Then a single tear escaped from her eyes. I was pushed to the  
  
ground in a praying position and Sark had the gun right in my temple and it  
  
was ready to fire if it was needed. 


	3. Chapter 3 (Psycho Mom)

Chapter 3: I was so excited to see Syd that I didn't even notice that there was  
  
another woman in the room. I took my eyes away from Syd's and looked at  
  
the mysterious woman. she looked just like Sydney. Then it clicked 'that is  
  
syd's mom, aka the woman that killed my father' Hate and anger swarmed  
  
through me and the woman "ah Mr. Vaughn I am guessing that you have figured out that I am  
  
Sydney's mother. I am sorry about what I had to do to your father he was a  
  
very nice man when I met him and it was to sad that he wouldn't join me and  
  
well I had to dispose him."  
  
"My father was above that as am I" I spat out at her. Well atleast my  
  
father was a hero the day he died. He stayed loyal to his contry.  
  
"That is to bad I was hoping that you would learn from your father's  
  
mistakes and join me when Sydney does."  
  
This had me mad she really did expect me to join her. "You really  
  
expect me to join you?" I asked "Hell no" I spat out at her!  
  
"I see you need time to think about this as does Sydney my darling  
  
daughter" she turned to Sydney but her eyes remained glued to mine. "Well  
  
then Mr. Sark will you take care of them and place them where they are  
  
assigned?" with that psycho mom left the room. Ha I like that I am going to  
  
call her psycho mom from now on. I mean it describes her perfectly!  
  
That left Syd, Sark and I, Sark quickly said that he was going go give  
  
us some time to think and then all of a sudden there was a needle in my neck  
  
and everything went black.  
  
When I woke up I was in a room lying on a bed, but when I went to sit  
  
up I realized that I had restraints on my arms and legs. When I turned my  
  
head to the side to get a look at the room I saw that Sydney was lying next  
  
to me on a similar bed still unconscious. She awoke with a jump and then  
  
looked over at me.  
  
"I am so sorry Vaughn. I never meant for this to happen" she said  
  
very softly  
  
"Its ok Syd I would have followed you anywhere" I said under my  
  
breath and then realized that I had actually said that!  
  
She looked over at me with love in her eyes and regret that she had  
  
never realized that he really did have feelings for her. She just though that  
  
he was being nice to her. Even when they made promises to go see a hockey  
  
game. this was different the look in his wonderful green eyes. told her  
  
everything. He really did love her. And she was making the same image so  
  
that he could read in her eyes that she truly love him also.  
  
~*~That's it for today! I hope y'all like this because this is my first fan fic ever! I want to have a big shout out to Jeanie and Kathie, Liz, Kaitlyn, and everyone else who knows that Michael Vartan is dead sexy!~*~ 


End file.
